Big Brother
by EsQuee
Summary: After a car crash, Katie, James, Carlos, and Logan realize what life is like without their big brother, Kendall.  CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Whats up?  
><strong>

**This story was previously written, and I have decided to revise it and try to update a lot more frequently. I do go to school and have a pretty busy life, so it IS hard, but I promise to try as best as I can. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story you might find familiar.**

* * *

><p>"So, then you broke the door?"<p>

"We were six. We didn't know what would happen."

"You guys are insane."

Kendall Knight laughed as he turned the car to the left. His younger sister, Katie sat in the passenger seat as they drove back home. Once Kendall had gotten his license, he decided he would spend some more time with her by taking her out into the city sometimes.

"Wait so that means when I was born all FOUR of you were taken out of school?" Katie asked turning away from the night sky to look at her brother.

"Well, mom and dad were at the hospital, so Mr. Garcia came to pick us up. He decided that if he was taking me, he should just take his son, and if he took Carlos, it was only fair James and Logan got to come too."

"That's not fair. I never got to skip school for siblings being born." Katie frowned.

Kendall stopped at a red light and flashed a dimpled smile to his sister.

"Thanks by the way, Kendall, for taking me to the mall today." Katie looked in the back seat of the car where all their shopping bags filled the seats. She stared at them then turned back to her brother. "I can't believe you like shopping. Usually James has to drag the three of you to go with him."

Kendall shrugged. "I guess when you know someone for your whole life they start to rub off on you." The light turned green and he stepped down on the accelerator.

Just as they crossed the intersection, Katie remembered hearing a very loud honk and a flash of white light. And then, a crash.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Why was her alarm going off? Wasn't it a Saturday? Wait, her alarm is a Dak Zevon song, anyway. Second of all, why was it so bright in her room._

Katie attempted to open her eyes, the bright white walls and lights making her shut them again. _Where was she?_

"I think she's awake."

_No, really, people just open their eyes out of nowhere when they're asleep. Wait, was that James?_

"Katie? Can you hear me sweetie?" She heard her mother's voice, which was always calming.

Katie slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times adjusting to the light. Her leg was in pain. "M-mom? It hurts, Mom."

"I'm right here honey, you'll be fine. James, go get the doctor. Tell him she's awake." Mrs. Knight said turning to the boy sitting next to her before turning back.

"Yes ma'm." James got up, smiling at Katie, before dashing out of the room to get the doctor.

Katie watched him go, then glanced around. Why was she in a hospital?

"Mom? What happened? Why am I in a hospital? Why does my leg hurt so much?" Katie asked turning to her mother.

Mrs. Knight placed a gentle hand on her daughter's arm. "Katie, you broke your leg. Don't you remember what happened? Katie, you and Kendall were in a car crash."

Katie blinked.

_The lights were flashing. And it was so loud. Couldn't they just turn their sirens off? Her leg hurt, a lot. Kendall. The car hit his side. She attempted to turn her head towards her brother but was stopped._

"_Hey, don't move, you might hurt yourself some more. Don't worry about the other guy. He'll be fine. We're going to take you into the ambulance then to the hospital. Can you talk kid?"_

_Of course she could talk. She nodded her head then spoke surprised at how hurt her voice sounded. "Y-yeah."_

"_Good. Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Katie. Katie Knight. I live at the Palmwoods."_

"_What about the blonde. Can you tell me his name?"_

"_Kendall Knight. He's my brother. He's in a band called Big Time Rush."_

"_Good. Thank you Katie, now just don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."_

"_Where is he? Where's Kendall?" Katie looked up at the paramedic who had been speaking to her. She wanted to see her brother, he has to be okay._

"_Kendall is going to be fine."_

_Katie turned her head at her brother who was being wheeled into the ambulance in a stretcher next to her. There was blood. A lot of it. She tried to ignore the searing pain in her leg by looking at her brother. He was definitely in more pain than her._

"_Ke-kendall?" She had never seen her brother so weak, ever since she was little; it felt like nothing could hurt him._

_Kendall slightly turned his head, "I'm okay, Katie. We'll be fine. I promise. I'm sorry."_

_Katie shook her head. "Don't be sorry." Deciding that she had no idea whether or not either of them would survive this, she spoke once more. "I love you, big brother."_

_Kendall smiled, "Love you too, baby sister." His eyes then closed and he was surrounded by other paramedics._

_"Kendall? KENDALL!" Katie attemped to sit up, but was held back down._

"_Hey, it's going to be okay. Just stay calm, we'll be at the hospital soon." The paramedic smiled at Katie, trying to make sure the younger girl would start freaking out._

_Katie looked him in the eyes. "Make sure my brother is okay. He's got a lot of people who love him."_

_The paramedic nodded, impressed at Katie, who seemed to be so strong and more worried about her older brother than herself in a situation like this._

"Mom." Katie felt a tear about to fall and wiped her eyes. She didn't cry. She was Katie. "How long was I asleep?" Mrs. Knight reached over and gave her a hug.

"Two days. Sweetie, I'm so glad that you're okay."

Katie shook her head. "It smelled like burned metal. It was so loud. There was so much blood.. Kendall… Where's Kendall?"

Mrs. Knight looked down, she sighed, looking back up and placing a hand on her daughter's cheek. "Kendall is in the room a few doors down. He's still asleep."

"Is he, you know, okay?" The scene of her brother on the stretcher flashed again and she shook it off.

"He got hit in the head and broke his arm. He hasn't woken up yet." Mrs. Knight looked at her daughter's leg in a cast. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I guess. My leg hurts. I'm more worried about Kendall. Can I go see him?" she asked looking at her mother with her classic "puppy-dog eyes".

"Not now." Mrs. Knight replied sternly. "We need to wait for the doctor to check you over. If he says it's fine for you to get up, then you can."

As if on cue, a doctor walked in with James trailing right behind him.

"Nice to see that you're awake Katie, I'm Dr. Peters. Nice to officially meet you while you're concious." The man said, attempting to make light of the situation. He was especially assigned to younger patients, as he was great with kids.

Katie looked up at him smiling back. "Nice to meet you too."

"So how are you feeling?" Dr. Peters asked, checking the monitor she was hooked up to. "Your heart rate seems normal…"

"Um, fine I guess. My leg is in a lot of pain, though." Katie's eyes followed James as he sat down at the side of her bed.

"I can prescribe you something for that." Dr. Peters scribbled something down on a notepad. "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Katie called as he turned to go. He turned back around. "Can I go see Kendall?"

Dr. Peters gave her a faint smile, he knew the two were siblings and expected Katie to ask. "I have to run a few things through first, when I get back, we'll see if it'll be okay for you to get up." He left the room and Katie turned to James.

"James."

The brunette walked up to the bed and hugged her. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Katie blankly stared at him. "How do you think I'm feeling?" She asked, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

James shrugged, "Probably a lot better since I hugged you."

"Even if I just woke up, I can still punch you James." James gave his girlish signature scream protecting his stomach with his hands. Katie smiled and looked around. "Where's Carlos and Logan?

James answered for her. "They're in the other room with Kendall. You want me to go get them?"

"Can't I just go to Kendall's room?" Katie asked, turning to her mom.

Mrs. Knight shook her head no. "Honey, you just woke up. I'll go get Carlos and Logan, then get something for you to eat, okay?"

She left, and not even three minutes had passed before the door had been shoved open and Carlos ran into the room running up to Katie and hugging her as if he hadn't seen her in a year.

"KATIE! You're awake! I MISSED YOU!" he exclaimed squeezing her.

"Carlos-you're-squashing-me-can't-breathe-"

"Oh, sorry about that." Carlos let go and sheepishly grinned, as Logan came into view.

"Hey Katie. How ya feeling?" Logan grinned and hugged her.

Katie looked up at him. "The same way everyone feels when they wake up."

Carlos looked at her questioningly. "Like they have to pee?" He laughed as Logan face-palmed and Katie rolled her eyes. He then jumped onto Katie's bed and sat up next to her. "Hey, this hospital bed isn't half bad. It's pretty comfortable. James, check it out!"

James raised his eyebrows than jumped onto the bed in front of Carlos. "Your right. Definitely one of the most comfortable."

Katie rolled her eyes again, then looked at the three boys. "The three of you look terrible, like you haven't slept in days." Logan looked down at himself. "I actually thought I looked fine."

"That's exactly why you look like that." James commented, and Katie couldn't help but laugh. She looked around, realizing there was only one person missing,_ Kendall. _ She sighed, burying her head into Carlos's shoulder.

Realizing what caused the sudden change in her mood, Carlos put his arm around Katie, giving an assuring smile. "He'll be fine you know."

One could only hope.

After a few minutes of silence, Dr. Peters walked back in, medicine in his hand, and a bottle of water in the other. He set the two down on the bedside table. "I ran into your mom in the hallway, she'll get you something to eat, then you should take this. It'll help you feel a lot better."

Katie nodded, eyeing the bottle, then looking back up at him. "Then afterwards I can go see Kendall right?"

Dr. Peters sighed, "Well, after reviewing your records, I'm not too sure it's a good idea for you to try and walk right now, even if we give you crutches." He motioned to her leg, which was in a cast.

"Who said anything about walking?" Katie asked, she turned to James and grinned.

"You want me to... oh-kay."

And that's how James ended up carrying Katie to Kendall's room, Carlos, Logan, and Mrs. Knight walking behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In case you didn't get the last part, the break was because that was after Katie ate & took her medicine and such.**

**I know the story is pretty much the same, but that's how I wanted to keep it. I think I like this one a lot better, and maybe I'll able to update more. High school takes up a lot of time, so don't get mad at me lol**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. HOLLA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything in this story you might find familiar.**

* * *

><p>James's hold on Katie tightened as they entered Kendall's hospital room. He was the only one to hear her quiet gasp as her eyes widened as she saw her brother.<p>

"Kendall?" James placed Katie on the bed, and she immediately grabbed hold of her brother.

"Sweetie..." Mrs. Knight quickly walked over to her children, placing a hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Kendall, wake up. Wake up, Kendall. Kenny." Katie's voice sounded so childlike, so innocent. She rubbed at her eyes so the tears wouldn't fall.

James walked back and stood with Carlos and Logan, as the three watched the sight. It was heartbreaking to all of them, seeing Katie, the girl they thought of as their little sister, so broken. Not to mention, Kendall, their best friend, their _brother_ laying there, completely unconscious.

Katie looked up at Mrs. Knight. "When's he gonna wake up?

"The doctors don't know yet. They say maybe two weeks. But they're not positive." Mrs. Knight sighed sitting down on the chair next to the bed.

Katie looked to her brother's face which looked so peaceful. It felt like he would wake up any time soon. He wouldn't though. Who knew if he would even wake up in the first place?

"Who did it?" Katie asked to no one in particular.

"It was a man, whose breaks weren't working of his car. He wasn't able to stop for the red light. That's when the crash happened." Mrs. Knight answered softly stroking her daughter's hair.

"So, is he hurt too?" Katie asked frowning at the cast her brother's arm was in.

"Yes, he was also brought to the hospital. He only has minor injuries though. Nothing huge."

Katie looked up at her mom. "Are they pressing charges?"

"We won't know until all the legal things are taken care of. Would you want them to press charges against them?"

"It wasn't his fault if his breaks weren't working right? Then… I guess no." Katie laid back down next to her brother snuggling up to his side.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound of Kendall's steady heart monitor.

"James take me back." Katie suddenly sat up and said it so abruptly it took some time to register in James's brain.

"What?"

"I want to go back to my room."

"Okay… sure." James picked her up and carried her back giving a curious look to Mrs. Knight who decided to stay with Kendall for a little while.

* * *

><p>Back in her room, Katie sat in silence with Carlos to her right, Logan to her left, and James in front of her.<p>

"We're here for you, you know." Logan said putting an arm around Katie in a brotherly manner.

"I know you are."

"Katie, you don't have to be strong in front of us you know." Katie turned her attention to James. "It probably feels like you have to for Mama Knight, but not for us okay? Kendall may not exactly be here, but we're your older brothers too, right? And we know you almost as much as Kendall does. It's okay to cry you know."

"No it's not. Only babies cry."

"So then Carlos is a baby?" Logan said with a smirk.

"HEY." Carlos whipped his head in Logan's direction, frowning.

"Carlos, you cry when you hit your hand on a table."

"No, Logan that was when I was a little kid."

James raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that happened like last week."

"I DON'T CRY." Carlos scowled at James and Logan and crossed his arms.

Katie laughed, and then smiled at the three of them. "Thanks, guys."

"We told you, we're here for you." Logan said smiling back down at her.

"Just remember, if you ever need to talk about anything, at all, just let us know okay?" James said.

"I promise. As long as you guys are here for me."

"We will be." Carlos grinned. "Forever."

The four of them shared a group hug and Katie grinned,

"By the way Carlos, that WAS last week."

Carlos broke away, "I'M GONNA LEAVE."

"Kay, bye." Katie replied, grinning. In turn, Carlos continued to pout.

There was a knock on the door, and Dr. Peters walked in.

"Good news Katie! Results are in! You get to go home tomorrow!"

Katie's expression suddenly turned serious. _Home? Without Kendall?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the last part was sappy, and that probably sucked big time(I have lame jokes) but there's chapter 2! Enjoy~<strong>


End file.
